Sick
by LostAraLu
Summary: [AU] "Nacimos enfermos, eso es lo que dice la gente, eso es lo que dice él, pero yo no lo creo. "


Este fic es parte del "Mes Pliroy/JJurio: Primera edición" organizada por el grupo de Facebook "Team JJurio"~.

Prompt del día 17: Enfermedad.

 **Yuri! On Ice** y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Kubo Mitsurou, Sayo Yamamoto y los estidos MAPPA. Únicamente la trama de este fanfic me pertenece.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** este OS contiene la muerte de un personaje.

* * *

Mientras la lluvia cae sobre el pasto, mientras ellos miran las manchas negras a lo lejos, las cosas aún no terminan. Él aún está de pie, aunque quien lo sostuvo por mucho tiempo se ha ido.

¿Podría huir de los prejuicios? Lo duda, pero, la mano que toma la suya es cálida, y eso es suficiente.

…

Jean está sonriendo, Yuri le mira desde abajo, el brillo que se filtra por entre las ramas de los arboles es hermoso. No hay nadie más ahí porque entonces todo sería más que problemático, no, en Rusia ellos no podían ser como querían.

El cielo está gris, pero la sonrisa de JJ brilla, y el viento frío roza su cara moviendo sus cabellos.

― ¿Estás bien? ― No importa el tiempo que pase, siempre va a sentir que tomó la mejor decisión de vida cuando decidió aceptar esa sonrisa en su vida. Toma la mano frente a él, asintiendo.

― Lo estoy.

 _"Nacimos enfermos"_

El tiempo es hermoso, porque aunque el cielo se mantiene grisáceo como la mayoría de las veces durante el invierno Ruso, hay motivos para sentirse en calma. La vieja bicicleta arrinconada siente la libertad al pasar sus ruedas por el asfalto. Yuri conduce mirando el campo a su alrededor, no podría agradecer mejor lugar para vivir.

 _"Eso es lo que la gente dice."_

Llega rápido hacia las cercas que se encuentran rodeando una gran propiedad, detrás de ella le observan, puede sentirlo. Los ojos que no necesita ver de frente para saber que el asco se refleja en ello. Dentro de la gran propiedad existe el ese enorme edificio que él detesta, sobre el techo aquello que se muestra en sus pesadillas, dentro de el… Dentro de ese edificio…

Enfrente de él de pronto aparece una persona, la cabeza rapada y el cigarrillo entre sus manos, ojos oscuros, y algo que hace a Yuri querer pasar junto a él lo más rápido que puede. Y lo hace, deja aquello atrás, mirando entonces el inicio del riachuelo, entonces está fuera de aquello que se hace llamar comunidad.

Pedalea más rápido, de vez en cuando dando bocanadas de aire, y entonces lo ve. Su corazón late lo más rápido que puede, porque después de todo está más que emocionado. Jean le sonríe desde un lado del auto, apoyado en el como siempre. Su chamarra en esta ocasión no es roja porque llamaría mucho la atención un punto rojo en medio del vacío del lugar.

Yuri baja de la bicicleta para acercarse a él. Y entonces es un día precioso, porque ambos están juntos.

 _"Eso es lo que él dice"_

― Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Yuri está sentado sobre el cofre del auto, mientras Jean se mantiene igualmente aparragado en el. El cigarrillo entre sus dedos se consume mientras el tiempo pasa.

 _"Pero yo no lo creo."_

Jean saca del cofre la caja que contiene lo más preciado que puede darle. Yuri le mira en espera de tener la caja entre sus manos, y por supuesto siente que no puede esperar mucho para abrirla. Hay un silencio agradable cuando lo hace, y se miran como compartiendo un secreto.

Y es entonces que Jean se inclina para besarle en los labios. Despacio, roza sus labios una y otra vez, y entonces lo disfrutan un poco más, apenas un poco. Hay un silencio alrededor de ellos, que podría romperse en cuestión de segundos.

Pero Yuri lo necesita, ser rodeado por sus brazos.

― Gracias ― le susurra, mientras oculta la cara en el hueco entre su cabeza y su hombro.

Jean lo toma entre sus brazos, y siente entonces la calidez de su cuerpo.

Las zapatillas de ballet se mantienen en la caja, ya será tiempo de sacarlas.

" _¿Está enfermo por mirarme como lo hace?"_

Los ojos azules de Jean siguen con atención como Yuri baila. Es la única persona que lo ha visto hacerlo a parte de Lilia, la maestra que lo enseñó a hacerlo. Y que ahora no está más para resguardarlo como un niño detrás de su espalda.

El estudio está empolvado, pero eso no importa. Porque Yuri opaca todo el lugar. Le hubiese gustado poder abrir las ventanas, está seguro de que su ángel se vería aún más hermoso con el sol brillando detrás de él. Está más que seguro.

Su mirada lo sigue, cada paso, cada vuelta, cada que cierra los ojos al bailar porque lo disfruta, la música lo invade completamente, el espectáculo frente a él no puede más que calificarse de perfecto.

Lleva el cigarrillo hacia sus labios, sintiendo el sabor del tabaco inundarle, apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, disfruta aquello que solo es para él. Y siente el deseo de llorar, porque definitivamente ese podría ser un espectáculo hermoso en un teatro lleno de gente, está seguro que en algún lugar lo sería.

 _"Entonces estoy enfermo, porque me encanta."_

Yuri siente su mirada sobre él y le encanta, la música suena desde la pequeña grabadora en la esquina de la habitación. Está muy baja, está seguro de que detrás de la puerta apenas es audible. Le gustaría que esa pieza se escuchara tan fuerte que la sintiera golpear su cuerpo, y correr dentro de él, que le hiciera llorar de emoción, pero no puede, lo sabe, es imposible subirle un poco más a la música.

Sin embargo, puede dejar la música de lado, puede acostumbrarse a lo apacible que es dentro de la habitación, porque él le mira desde la esquina. Está más que seguro que esos ojos azules le siguen a cada momento. Y entonces es capaz de creerse que baila en un gran lugar, y que la música suena tan fuerte como él lo necesita.

No importa que no haya público, esos ojos azules son todo lo que necesita.

Yuri intercambia miradas con él apenas unos segundos, antes de dirigir su baile hacia él. La canción termina cuando está sobre su regazo. Jean rodea su cintura, y le besa. Con confianza y con amor. Puede sentir el tabaco en su boca, pero no le interesa, es más importante la sensación que le absorbe en ese momento.

La canción termina y le da entrada a una nueva. Se levanta entonces, despacio sin apartar su mirada de la otra, sin soltar su mano y lo atrae hacia el centro del salón.

― Baila conmigo. ― Jean rodea de nuevo su cintura, mientras él se regocija en su pecho, entre sus brazos y comienzan simplemente a balancearse al ritmo tranquilo de una pieza desconocida.

 _"¿Está enfermo por besarme?"_

El auto se detiene justo frente a la casa mientras la lluvia cae torrencial, Jean y Yuri se bajan de el y corren hacia la entrada. Las cortinas están cerradas, espera que la lluvia haga su trabajo no dejado salir a nadie más que a uno que otro loco como ellos. Que sean locos de amor, ruegan ambos.

Yuri llega antes a la puerta porque Jean ha tenido que bajar unas bolsas, pero en cuanto termina, en la puerta él le espera para lanzarse a sus brazos, Jean lo levanta con facilidad, empujando la puerta con el pie antes de quedar en la completa oscuridad de la casa.

 _"Entonces estoy enfermo, porque sus besos me saben a gloria."_

Los truenos hacen temblar los cristales, y eso es aún mejor. Chocan con la pared detrás de Yuri, y en ella aprovecha para besarle, salvaje y dulce, con cariño y con ganas de hacerle el amor con un beso, ambos están empapados, pero que importa.

― Vamos a enfermarnos. ― Apenas están tomando aire, sin cambiar de posición, Jean le sonríe sin separarse realmente de sus labios y le roba un último beso antes de contestarle.

― Ya estamos enfermos.

Vuelven entonces a besarse, Jean baja a Yuri con cuidado, y caminan a pasos torpes hasta la habitación.

¿Qué importa? Él tenía razón, ellos ya estaban enfermos.

" _¿Está enfermo por tocarme como lo hace?"_

Es apenas un roce, apenas está pasando las yemas de los dedos por sus piernas desnudad. Pero Yuri siente que le quema, su toque le quema. Es adictivo, mientras no le permite separarse de su boca acaricia su espalda desnuda. Los tatuajes, la piel bronceada, cuando se separan puede ver los ojos azules que tanto le gustan, tan brillantes, tan tristes. Cuando sus miradas se encuentran, no hace falta nada, el mundo desaparece y ambos desearían quedarse así para siempre. Fuera de aquello que les causa tanto dolor.

" _Estoy enfermo por deshacerme ante ello"_

Entonces la desesperación les consume, y se besan entonces de forma necesitaba, mientras ambos se atreven a bajar de vez en cuando las manos, dejando recorrer el cuerpo ajeno. Yuri tiembla y responde a los estímulos gimiendo bajo, cada vez que JJ besa su piel, cada que marca su cuello, sus clavículas, incluso su pecho. Él también quiere marcarlo, quiere hacerlo, pero es más que peligroso, así que solo se atreve a dejar pequeños besos, pequeños roces en su piel. En una habitación con las ventanas cerradas y las luces apagadas, mientras el cielo se cae a pedazos allá afuera, ellos se tocan. Las manos de JJ recorren su cuerpo, como grabando en su mente la sensación de recorrer cada centímetro de su piel.

Suspiros y gemidos tan bajos, tan secretos, cuando se vuelven uno Jean no puede evitar romperse mientras Yuri se deshace debajo de él. Es el espectáculo más bello que podría observar, mientras su pequeño gatito se retuerce ante las estocadas, mientras gime su nombre en su oído y esas pequeñas lágrimas de placer salen se acumulan en sus hermosos ojos.

Y terminan juntos, Jean se deja caer junto a Yuri, quien aún tiene pequeños espasmos, y no tarda en atraerlo hacia él. Le abraza y siente el olor de su cabello, siente la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo y desea una vez más que eso nunca acabe.

" _Es un idiota por intentar hacer más de lo que puede."_

La bicicleta avanza lo más rápido que puede con el impulso que Yuri le da, las pequeñas motas de humo blanco se ven más porque Yuri no puede dejar de jadear por el enorme esfuerzo que está haciendo.

Ha pasado antes, claro que lo ha hecho, porque JJ es un idiota que no sabe cuándo callarse, porque cree que es el rey del mundo y que todo lo puede.

JJ es un idiota.

Mientras pedalea puede recordar más de una vez su cara golpeada, de vez en cuando moretones en su cuerpo, y teme, porque no sabe que es lo que podría pasarle esta vez. El frio se vuelve mayor en sus mejillas y se da cuenta entonces de que más que jadear, está llorando.

" _Y yo soy un idiota por correr hacia él."_

La casa está completamente vacía en cuanto él llega, la puerta está abierta, y no es que JJ esté haciendo algo afuera, no, porque las cosas están regadas por el piso, incluso la mesa está de lado en medio de la sala.

No tiene que pensarlo mucho antes de tomar la bicicleta de nuevo, observando nada más que el camino que lleva hacia el pequeño bosque. Pasa junto al coche nada más para encontrarse con la bolsa de JJ dentro de él, y entonces no puede evitar que su estómago se contraiga aún más porque está más que seguro que algo pasó.

Es algo difícil avanzar entre las grandes piedras y el camino con maleza pero lo hace, se abre paso entre ella. Recorriendo con la mirada todo el lugar, buscando algo que le indique qué camino seguir. Y entonces lo escucha, la risa.

No una, sino varias. Y lo sabe entonces, que probablemente ha llegado tarde, ellos están yéndose, la diversión ha terminado.

Se baja de la bicicleta y la hace a un lado para ocultarla y se escabulle entre las plantas, observando al grupo de gente irse. Su corazón late completamente acelerado, mientras espera que la gente despeje el lugar para ver lo que ha dejado.

Lo que él necesita.

Una mirada se dirige hacia donde se encuentra escondido, los mismos ojos oscuros, la cabeza rapada y el cigarrillo en la boca. El mismo sentimiento de miedo.

Es el último en irse, y dejar aquello que rodeaban en el suelo. Las lágrimas caen por su rostro antes de poder dar un paso hacia adelante, el cielo gris se está volviendo negro, la noche está cayendo, y el frio aumenta en medio de un campo. Mientras Yuri se arrodilla junto a él, mientras contiene su llanto con sus manos. Pero es imposible, no puede detenerse, porque su pecho quema como nunca antes.

No sabe si ellos están lo suficientemente lejos, pero grita, grita lo más fuerte que puede y llora mientras se aferra al cuerpo inerte sobre el pasto. Mientras maldice y le sacude.

― JEAN.

Lo sacude, aunque sus manos están manchándose de sangre, aunque su corazón está rompiéndose y desgarrándose.

― JEAN, JEAN, POR FAVOR, JEAN, POR FAVOR JEAN, despierta…

Escucha pasos y desea que sean nada más que los que acaban de irse, desea que vengan por él. Pero no, cuando voltea puede ver a Mila, su mejor amiga, acompañada de Viktor, el hombre se acerca hacia él y Yuri lo sabe, va a hacerle alejarse así que se resiste, pero Viktor es más fuerte y le levanta para abrazarlo, para evitar que voltee hacia donde está Jean de nuevo.

Hay más gente viniendo con ellos, y es que Viktor es lo suficientemente importante para hacer valer las cosas.

"¿Estoy enfermo por llorar por él?

El viento es frio y el cielo es gris, el día no es hermoso. Porque está parado frente a una caja, porque apenas hay gente a su alrededor. Mila y Viktor están a su lado, pero él no puede pensar en eso.

" _¿Es en serio?"_

Volteando puede verlo, el mismo edificio que le causa terror, en él sus verdugos. Frunce el ceño, mientras piensa en ello, mientras siente ganas de ir y decirles muchas cosas, mientras siente ganas de gritarle a él, el que está sobre el altar.

" _¿Está enfermo por amarme?"_

Bajo el mismo árbol en el que alguna vez Jean le sonrió con el cielo brillando detrás de él, Yuri se sostiene, hasta sentarse en el piso. Suspira, y mira hacia el cielo.

" _Nacimos enfermos._

 _Eso es lo que la gente dice._

 _Eso es lo que él dice._

 _Pero yo no lo creo._

 _El amor no es una enfermedad. Pero si fuera verdad…_

 _Si fuera verdad, entonces tampoco me importaría. Si estar enfermo significa amarlo tanto, haberlo amado con locura, haber disfrutado de todo con él, el sabor a tabaco en sus labios y sus sonrisas. Si haber escuchado sus palabras, si haberle dicho que lo amaba, si haber llorado su muerte… si haberlo amado significa que estoy enfermo, entonces…_

 _Lo estoy._

 _Estoy enfermo."_

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer, cualquier cosa es bienvenida en la caja de comentarios._**


End file.
